The EVEN Darker Side
by imma dino hear me roar-M.I.A
Summary: Anka is going to make a criminal organization of her own so that they may change the world, hopefully for the better. Three Boys and Seven or Eight girls, Tsuki no Chi, must gather the nine Jinchuriki before the Akatsuki do. But not only them, the Akatsuki themselves! A new rivalry has sparked but have new feelings sparked as well? NO MORE OC'S PLEASE! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I decided to take a break from Secrets to Reveal and start this Akatsuki story.**

**Pein: And I will be the one to do the disclaimers.  
**

**Sasori: But Pein-sama~  
**

**Gaara: But Nat-chan~  
**

**Me and Pein: No!  
**

**Pein: Nat owns nothing and we will need your help with the members of Tsuki no Chi. The application is down below.  
**

**Me: I hope to see you guys join Anka!**

* * *

Hello beautiful subordinates! My name is Anka. Anka Minami. I am eighteen years old, and single, I'm six feet tall, have navy blue spiky hair that goes to my waist but I keep it back with a ribbon. I am at ANBU-level, impressive huh? I wear the ANBU uniform except for the mask just because I don't feel like it. I_ was _from the village hidden in the rain but that place was to boring and depressing. I just get a feeling that everyone there has dismissed the idea peace.

That's why I come out to you.

I want to start an organization that will help me in my goal. What's my goal? I want peace. But, the foolish people in this world don't deserve it. So, plan B is to gather nine others so we can rule this hell-hole and shape it into our future. I may not look it but I am very skilled in the battlefield. I have heard of the organization the Akatsuki, but those guys just don't seem to cut it. They've been around how long and who did they capture? No one. Not a single Jinchuriki yet. So our organization must get them before they do. I have heard of the Eye of the Moon plan and I don't suppose that the creator will be upset if I steal the idea. I will need to get an Uchiha though but they are so rare these days.

This organization will be called Tsuki no Chi, or just Chi for short. I wish to have enough members to outnumber the Akatsuki but not too much that will cause too much trouble. Maybe eleven in total.

So right now I'm going to my old friend, Amane's house so I can get the copies of fliers for the organization. She's the kind of person you can tell her anything and she'll take it to the grave. I asked if she would like to join but she disagreed with my ideas.

"Anka! I have the fliers right here! Take a look at 'em!" She gave me a piece of paper and I looked at it.

* * *

Basics-

Name:

Gender:

Age:

DOB:

Village (You can make it up if you want):

Family:

Past:

Personality:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Abilities:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance-

Face:

Hair:

Body:

Clothing:

Role:

Pairing:

* * *

I have no idea what the pairing thing is but it looks good! I turned to Amane with a smile.

"Thanks Amane! I better go put these up!" I ran off but heard her chuckle. _This is it. Finally, I might be able to help change the world for the better. For you three. In your memory._

* * *

**Me: See what I did there? Nice disguise huh?  
**

**Pein: Please send applications by Private message and also for any questions. We would like to give out a shout-out to Midnight Arsevell for inspiring Nat to make this story. There will be either three or two boys and seven or girls.  
**

**Me: Remember, be creative, don't force yourself, and have fun! Please review my Creatures of the Night! I will announce the creators and their OC's every day or two days. Depends on my schedule. Anyway, later!  
**


	2. Akio Narushu

**Me: Today we have a special guest, Brianna! My crack friend!**

**Brianna: Hi peoples!  
**

**Sasori and Gaara: Can we-  
**

**Me and Pein: No!  
**

**Pein: Brianna can do the disclaimer for this chapter  
**

**Brianna: Nat owns nothing, Akio Narushu belongs to naruto1305 and she's completely insane and obsessed with Gaara-  
**

**Me: Okay that's enough. On to le chapitah!**

* * *

"Oh look mail!"

"Anka, for a criminal organization leader, you aren't so mean or fearless."

"Who said that Tsuki no Chi was composed out of criminals?"

"You killed your squad in an act of rage and betrayal then scattered their blood all over the Village Head's mansion!"

"Hey! I made symbols out of their blood thank you very much! Anyway, I wonder what this is." I thought aloud while looking at the mail. It was a letter from an…

"Akio Narushu. Hmm, 18 years old, Kusagakure ex-nin, oh an ex-ninja, just my type."

"Anka!"

"I was joking! Anyway, oh my. He's a genjutsu master. Now if we don't get an Uchiha then hopefully he might be able to help. To be honest, his application does seem promising. I wonder when we can meet him."

"We? Pfft, you're on your own sucker. See ya'." Amane said with a wave then walked off as I blinked.

"Well aside from that randomness, he sent a letter and a picture of himself. I wonder if he's good-looking and I'm talking to myself again. Nice going Anka." I facepalmed at myself then shook it off. I took out the letter and the picture.

_Dear Minami-san,_

_I wish to join your organization Tsuki no Chi which will bring everlasting peace throughout the lands. If I may, Minami-san, I believe that you will need help running Chi so I propose that if I meet your standards, I would like to lead by your side. I should be arriving from Kusagakure by the end of the week. I assume that you shall meet me at the village gates so I suppose I shall see you then. _

I finished reading his letter then looked at the picture he sent. The boy had long, pure white hair that was spiked up and teal eyes that suited his face. He wasn't buff but he wasn't bones with a bit of skin attached. He had a Kusagakure headband on and I noticed-didn't really notice it was kind of out there. He had a scar across his left cheek. _I wonder what could've caused that. _I thought then shrugged. It only showed the top half of his body and I saw something sticking out of his back. I think it's a giant sword. He was wearing a mesh shirt with nothing underneath which showed a pretty muscular core.

"Well, I should go get ready for the new member."

**Akio PoV **

I sighed then kept walking towards Amegakure. I don't like revealing my face so I am currently wearing a porcelain mask with slits for the eye-holes and a nautical star on the forehead. I hate showing my face around. It isn't hideous, well, maybe to others. I have a scar on across my left cheek that I have had ever since I was a child. Bitter thoughts ran through my head and I kept walking faster.

"Damn that man. Because of him, I have this everlasting regret. Stop thinking about it Akio. It's behind you now. That's why you are going to join Minami-san, for revenge."

**3rd PoV **

"Ahhh! What the crap?!" A woman yelled out, thinking she had been blinded.

"Oh, it's just a piece of paper. Huh? Tsuki no Chi?" She asked aloud then read the flier.

* * *

Basics-

Name:

Gender:

Age:

DOB:

Village (You can make it up if you want):

Family:

Past:

Personality:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Abilities:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance-

Face:

Hair:

Body:

Clothing:

Role:

Pairing:

Reason for Joining Tsuki no Chi:

Rank or just a Wanderer:

* * *

"Well…this is going to the recycling bin."

* * *

**Sasuke: We hoped you enjoyed-**

**Sasori and Gaara: This is our turf! Get out of here! *Kicks Sasuke out***

**Me: ...For once I actually miss him. **

**Brianna: ...Lies.**

**Me: Oh you know me so well! Time for the closing.**

**Tenten: Can I do it?!**

**Pein: Hey! I'm the disclaimer person and closing!  
**

**Brianna: Well I'm the guest!  
**

**Me: Oh all of you do it! EVERY OTHER PERSON WHO WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!  
**

***Rest of the Naruto characters come in*  
**

**Me: ...Damn. and it's only the second chapter.  
**

**Everyone: We hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to review!  
**

**Sasuke: Nat's lovely Creatu-  
**

**Sasori and Gaara: The hell did we just say?! *Throws Sasuke out of the building* REDHEADS ONLY BITCH!  
**

**Kushina: Nat's lovely Creatures of the Night!  
**

**Brianna and Naruto: Dattebayo!  
**

**Me: Notice I went Naruto Abridged too. Later guys!  
**


	3. Four New Members

**Me:** **Oh it felt so good getting back to writing! Hurry up Pein before they have the chance to-**

**Sasori: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Naruto Shippuden-  
**

**Gaara: Mawi-sempai and Gomi-danna own Kuromi Hasuko and Hikari Kangakki while their friend owns Akane Koori-  
**

**Pein: You out of here!  
**

**Nat: Get the hell away from me!  
**

**Sasori: Leader-sama, do you know how fun it is to annoy Nat-chan?!  
**

**Gaara: Nat do you know how fun it is to be around you?  
**

**Me and Pein: Get the hell out of here.  
**

**Pein: GRRDOG owns Emiko and thank you all for applying and helping create the plot!  
**

**Sasori: Enjoy the-  
**

**Me: THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!**

* * *

"Hey get back here!"

"You can't outrun us demon!"

"I-I…I didn't do anything!" I yelled out to the men chasing me. I'm only ten years old, what in the name of Jashin would I do?!

"Maybe but that bastard Hidan did!" One of them yelled and I immediately stopped then looked down. They stopped right before crashing into me and then reappeared in front of me.

"Oi brat, why'd you stop?" The younger one asked and I looked at him with fire in my dark magenta eyes.

"No one talks about nii-san like that." I said and they raised an eyebrow then opened their mouths to say something but were too late.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Hot flames came out of my mouth and towards the two. They were too scared to even let out a sound. Flames engulfed them as they were screaming bloody murder while their flesh was being burned to a crisp. I just stood there, watching. Soon a crowd started to form and simply watched as no one helped them. Why bother? They were already dead.

"D-Dear God in heaven! What monster did this?!" I man from the crowd exclaimed and I tightened my fists. _I'm not a monster. I-I'm not a monster. _I looked away from the bodies turned black and some of the villagers started to cry. They're actually upset. Realizing what I had done, I started to cry. The bitter tears rolling down my face, I hated it.

"Well you don't see that everyday now do you Kuromi-chan?" I heard a girl ask behind me. I looked back to see two girls about the same age of eighteen. The one who had spoken had long, beautiful blonde hair tied in a low ponytail wearing a red v-neck shirt that exposed her stomach and a cloud mark on it, also showing a fish-net bra yet it wasn't exposing anything. She was also wearing a short white skirt but you could see black shorts underneath and had short, cut-off sleeves with long, elegant red fingerless gloves. I also noticed an Iwagakure headband tied around her neck but, the symbol had a scratch going across it. She was someone who could break your confidence easily.

I looked down at myself and noticed my simple clothing. All I had was my purple kimono that goes to my thighs and my gray shorts a little bit higher than them. I looked at my snow white hair that was in pigtails tied with pale pink ribbons. I looked up at the other who had a calmer look on her face. She was wearing a black and white tube shirt with a flower in the middle and cut-off fish-net sleeves. She had a black obi covering and tightening her stomach and was wearing the same skirt as the other girl except up to her knees. She had black high heels and was wearing black fingerless gloves. She had a scarlet and black flower next to her bangs which matched her long, scarlet hair which was put in a side ponytail. She had a Sunagakure headband around her neck but the hourglass was scratched. _They must be missing-nin. _

"Kangakki-san, we have to get going. I don't want our time to be wasted on some little firework show. Minami-sama should be waiting for us in Amegakure." The calmer one said and my eyes widened. _Are they talking about-?_

"Kuromi-chan, just call me Hikari. And besides, Anka-sama won't mind that we'll be a little bit late." The blonde girl said and the other one got a tic-mark on her forehead.

"_She_ might not but _I_ do! Let's go." She started dragging her away but I caught up to them.

"Wait!" I yelled and they stopped then turned to look at me.

"You two are going to see Anka Minami, to join Tsuki no Chi, correct?" I asked and the blondie nodded.

"What's it to you kid?" The scarlet-haired girl asked and I sighed.

"My name is Emiko, but you can call me Emi. I need to go to Amegakure. To find Minami-sama and join Tsuki no Chi. Can I come with you two?" I asked and they looked at each other then back at me.

"I'm sorry Emi-chan, but that place won't be for a girl like you." The blonde girl said and I glared at her.

"I just killed two boys, I doubt that this place will let me stay." I said and they raised their eyebrows in interest.

"That was you?" The scarlet girl asked and I nodded. She gave me a slight smirk then leaned in.

"Well maybe you can cut it with us. I am Kuromi Hasuko. This is Hikari Kangakki. What do you say Kangakki-san? Should we bring her?" She asked Hikari and she sighed.

"I don't know. I'm usually against kids being involved in something so dangerous. I' m sorry Emi-chan but-" She stopped after I gave her my unbeatable puppy-eyes face. Her heart melted then picked me up and smothered me.

"Kawaii! Yes you can come with us! Come on Emi-chan, to Ame!" She said excitedly and I smirked. No one can resist my cuteness. Kuromi rolled her eyes but smiled and we started walking towards Amegakure. I had enough stamina to keep running until dusk and we eventually stopped. We set up and camp and I went up to a tree branch to relax. I sighed, looking up at this night sky reminds me of that day.

* * *

"_N-Nii-san!" _A young Emiko shouted and she pressed her face against the window pane. She looked into her neighbors' window to see a horrific sight. The poor couple who lived next door was being murdered by a vicious boy. Stabbing them over and over until their faces were covered with blood, little Emiko was terrified but couldn't take her eyes off the bloody scene. The killer had stood up but only his silhouette was shown. He licked the blood off of a blade he had used to kill the innocent two then appeared in the window. He mouthed something to Emiko but she didn't know what he said.

"_W-What?"_ She asked aloud and he rolled his eyes but mouthed the words again, this time more clear for her to understand.

'_Look away Emi. Look away.' _He mouthed and she shakily nodded her head. Tears were running down her cheeks as she squatted to the floor. She knew who the killer was, but couldn't stop him. She cried harder as she heard screams coming from the other side of her house. Her other neighbors are being slaughtered as well. _They're innocent! Why kill them?! I grew up next to them, they shared my laughs, tears, and happiness._ Little Emiko questioned the killer. She heard the door swing open and she looked up with fear in her dark magenta eyes.

"_Emiko-chan, I have to go." _A stern voice said as the girl pulled herself up and turned to face the killer.

"_N-Nii-san, why?! Why did you kill them?!" _She yelled as the boy across from her was shocked at her outburst then regained his composure. He sighed then rubbed his temples to relieve a small headache from his stress.

"_They wouldn't accept me here Emi-chan. I had to do it. Lord Jashin-sama wants all of his followers to bring punishment to the nasty heathens in his way. That's why I never want you to do this. Promise me Emi-chan, that you won't become a Jashinist like me until you're old enough. Please promise me Emi-chan." _The boy said as he wiped a tear away from Emiko's fear-written face. She sniffled then looked up at him, and nodded her head. He smirked then pulled out something from his shirt. A rosary that was an upside-down triangle with a circle around it. He opened her clenched fist and put the rosary inside then closed her fist.

"_Be good Emi-chan. I'll miss you. Goodbye." _The boy said and started walking towards the door. Emiko immediately stood up and chased after him.

"_Nii-san. Nii-san! Hidan-nii! Come back! Come back! …Come back." _She had chased after him until he left the village gates. She stood by, watching her big brother leave her life. Emiko's head hung in shame, not being able to stop Hidan from leaving the village. She looked at the rosary he left her then put it on.

"_This isn't goodbye nii-san…we'll see each other again."_

* * *

I sighed then looked up at the sky once more. It seems like I had fallen asleep since it's already morning. I heard Kuromi and Hikari start to pack up as we continued to go on. Hidan had told me his reasons for leaving the village in a letter he sent me, apparently he didn't like the way Yukagakure was turning out so he left to join an organization named the Akatsuki. He said that I was never to join this organization, but I have to find peace for myself…so that's why I'm going to join Tsuki no Chi.

**Hikari PoV**

As we kept getting closer to Amegakure, I finally realized that this is actually happening. I'm actually to do something that will give me something to look back on when I grow old. No more will Iwagakure ignore Hikari Kangakki. Not anymore. The reason I wanted to join Chi was because of the outcome. I've heard a bit of the Akatsuki's plans but I honestly don't think it'll work. Capturing all nine Jinchuriki for world domination? No. I believe in everlasting peace. The power of the nine tailed demons will have to come into play though, but I don't want those innocent people to get hurt. Or for any of them to hurt me.

"Kangakki-san, we're here. Get your head out of the clouds." Kuromi scolded me and I rolled my eyes at her. Why can't she act like a normal teenager for once?

""Those shoes are absolutely gorgeous!" And of course I'm wrong again. She squealed then ran up to a display window. I rolled my eyes then grabbed her by the collar and carried her away. Emiko was not amused by this, not one bit. Kuromi regained her composure then coughed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hmm, it says that Minami-sama is going to meet us at a tea shop."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Probably that one that has her and a handsome young man leaning against it." Emiko said while pointed to the left of us. There was Anka Minami, the one that is starting this whole thing. She looked about my age and doesn't look too threatening.

"Oh that's what you think." She said as we walked over to her and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't look threatening? I'll have you know that I killed my teammates in an act of fury, made my clan's symbols on the grounds of the village heads and kept some of their bones for keep-sakes." She said with a growing sadistic smile as I started to back away.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth's at?" Another voice was heard and we looked above to see a girl with blood-red hair in a high ponytail with a thin bang covering her left eye, combat boots, black shorts, and a cloak to cover up her body but revealing a mark on her chest. It resembled a snowflake then I noticed her headband, a Yukigakure headband with the plate scratched. Anka smirked and looked up at her.

"Oh, and who may I give the pleasure to?" She asked and the other girl scowled.

"Fuck you bitch. I don't need to answer to you. I'm just here to join Tsuki no Chi. You gonna show me where this Anka bitch's at or not?" She asked, her words dripping with venom and Anka lowered her head but kept her smirk.

"…You're lookin' at her." She said right before springing into action. She leaped up from the ground and pounced onto the girl. She was frozen with shock and we looked at Anka to see why. Her eyes had changed to emerald green and her pupils had changed to slits. She opened her mouth to show her teeth had changed to fangs. Large ones. Her spiky, navy blue hair had changed to pitch black and her top ripped to show a red hourglass on her back. Basically, she looks like a human black widow. The girl looked at her with fear in her eyes and so Kuromi and I. I just _hated _spiders. Anka leaned into the girl's ear and chuckled.

"_You wanna change what you said about me? Bitch._" She said then smashed her hands together and slowly took them apart. Thin, white string showed and the girl nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes ma'am! I-I came to see Minami-sama, and to join Tsuki no Chi…please." The girl said shakily and Anka gave her a sadistic smile then immediately turned back to normal. She put her down and gave us a toothy smile.

"Well since you added please, of course I'll let you join!" She said in a cheery voice and we looked at her.

"Come along now, Akio and I will show you to the base." We all nodded shakily, even the boy who had almost no fear in his eyes before. They led us to an old looking shed and I almost fell over a plank.

"This is it?" Kuromi asked and Anka scoffed.

"What? No, pfft, hell no!" She said then opened it up and went to the back of the shed. She moved a chest for us to see a small door.

"Get in bums." She said while kicking Emiko in. We heard her scream and a hard thud.

"I'm okay!" She yelled and the boy rolled his eyes then in. Apparently there was a ladder to go down and not break our necks. Well I'm not sure about Emiko. Next it was Kuromi then the girl and lastly me. I went down gliding down and accidentally let go of the handles. I started falling down head first and saw the ground coming closer and closer.

"Quit trying to die!" Anka said and I put my arms up to brace myself for impact. I closed my eyes for a painful hit but felt nothing. I opened an eye to see myself in a web.

"What? Did you think I'd just let you die?" Anka asked while hanging upside down from a support beam.

"What about the wind?" I asked and she looked at me.

"What?"

"The wind. It protects me. What happened to it?" I asked and her mouth formed an 'oh' shape.

"So that was what cut my first layer of silk. Take a look down there." She pointed down and I saw thin white string-err, silk cut and on the floor.

"Look out below!" The girl said after jumping down and Anka put me out of harm's way. Her body passed through the web but something else caught her fall.

"Woohoo, looks like we got a snow-bender here." Anka said as she lifted us down. The girl landed on a pile of snow and everyone was finally safe on the ground.

"Well actually the girl needs some help but other than that, who cares!" Anka said and I looked at her in shock.

"How can you tell what I'm thinking?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Reading minds is as easy as reading chakra for me. Anyway, I am Anka Minami but you all will call me Leader-sama. Take a look around the base and make yourselves at home. We will have our first official organization when we have all ten or eleven members. You," She pointed to Emiko. "Come with me, everyone else, have fun and get ready to train." She said then walked away with Emiko and the boy.

"So who are you two?" The girl asked and we looked at her.

"I am Hikari Kangakki and this is Kuromi Hasuko. Who are you?" I asked and she smirked.

"I'm Akane Koori. I hope to see one of us end up in the battlefield together." She said then poofed away. I turned to Kuromi and shrugged.

"I'm tired right now and it's late. Goodnight Kangakki-san. See you in the morning." She said with a wave then left. I took a look around and couldn't help but stare in awe. This place is huge. The floor had tan, decorated tiles and white pillars. The stairs led to a big hallway so I decided to explore. I went upstairs and saw that there were about fifteen rooms. _Wow, Leader-sama must've gone all out. I wonder what the budget is. _I opened a room and saw that it was decorated like a princess's room. On a wall, it said 'Anka Minami' so I assume it's her room. I shut the door then checked the other room. It was decorated like a scene on a hill with clear blue skies painted on the walls. I immediately fell in love with the room and jumped into the bed. It was amazingly soft and smelled like lilacs. I saw on the door that it said 'Hikari Kangakki' Leader-sama must've spent all day on this. I smiled then let out a dreamy sigh.

"I think I'm gonna like Tsuki no Chi. Scratch that, I _know _I'm gonna like it."

* * *

**Pein: Hurry up Nat before they come back!**

**Me: Application is down below and don't forget to review! We're outta here! *Me and Pein start bolting for the door*  
**

**Sasori and Gaara: *Use sand and chakra string to restrain us* No you're not!  
**

**Me and Pein: KUSO!  
**

**Application:  
**

Basics-

Name:

Gender:

Age:

DOB:

Village (You can make it up if you want):

Family:

Past:

Personality:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Abilities:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance-

Face:

Hair:

Body:

Clothing:

Role:

Pairing:


End file.
